


Unresolved negative tension

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Почти с тем же удовольствием Барнс бы сейчас всадил сжатый кулак не в набитый песком муляж, а меж голубых сияющих глаз, вот прямо так, без прелюдий, чтобы стереть с того лица неизменное выражение надежды пополам с сожалением, чтобы шок, ответная агрессия, слом заезженной пластинки, наконец что-то новое..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresolved negative tension

Ни один удар по груше не облегчает, ни на градус не сбивает растущее внутри раздражение: оно похоже не то на разлитую нефть, не то на личное проклятое обжигающее — _выжигающее_ — солнце. До жути хотелось бы сбить в кровь костяшки бионической руки, но металл издевательски сносит все, лишь отдавая в плечо вложенную в удар силу. Неплохо было бы выключить свет и не видеть, что — _кого_ — бьешь; неплохо было бы избить самого себя, сломать все, что можно, оторвать руку или даже обе, выдавить пальцами глаза.

Иногда взгляд плывет, давая увидеть кого-то в масках на все лицо, в форме, с оружием — по ним бить не в пример приятнее, чем по груше. Те же фигуры порой видятся далекими и до смешного маленькими, как через прицел снайперской винтовки, но сколько бы Барнс их не положил там, в своей голове, это не приносило ни малейшего удовольствия — _замереть, сосредоточится, поймать цель, не дышать, удар сердца, выстрел_ — хотелось своими руками свернуть шею, вбить нос в черепную коробку, разбрызгать вокруг алое и горячее, а не наблюдать со стороны последствия обезличенного выстрела. Хотелось чужого опасения, вязкого, липкого страха. Небезосновательного.

Почти с тем же удовольствием Барнс бы сейчас всадил сжатый кулак не в набитый песком муляж, а меж голубых сияющих глаз, вот прямо так, без прелюдий, чтобы стереть с того лица неизменное выражение надежды пополам с сожалением, чтобы шок, ответная агрессия, слом заезженной пластинки, наконец что-то новое. Все, что угодно, лишь бы треснула не такая уж и довольная рожа Капитана — _мать его_ — Америка, а то до печенок уже пробрал, всю душу просверлил, чтоб его. Даже молча. Особенно молча.

— Баки, блядь! — Барнс и ему бы врезал, будь у него возможность. С левой, пару-тройку раз, пока пол-лица не разобьет, а потом уже можно было бы оттянуться, вбивая этого Баки обратно в прошлое, в память, а если получится — то и из нее тоже. Лишь бы тот не маячил призраком на периферии, на самом краю зрения и прочих чувств. Невыносимо раздражающий: с фотографий, из зеркала, со слов Роджерса. До зубной боли бы раздражал, знай Барнс, что это такое. Зимний Солдат сам привык быть призраком, смертью ниоткуда и в никуда, непревзойденный, еще один левел-ап — и он бы на врагов — _цели_ — просто наводил инфаркт от ужаса. В прямом смысле. Но сейчас это никому не нужно — _ты в безопасности; ничего не бойся; твоих врагов больше нет; я с тобой; ты вернулся; отдыхай; вспомни_ — мирная жизнь свалилась на плечи многотонной бетонной массой.

Все это самую малость отходит на второй план, по миллиметру уступая позиции с каждым ударом — _левой, правой, правой, кровавый след на брезенте, левой, натужный скрип цепей и креплений, гулкое эхо в пустом зале, левой, правой_ — легче дышать. Даже не надо никого представлять, чтобы тело само выложилось, выплеснуло кипучую ярость на бездушный инвентарь. Но хочется же. Как на хеликерриере — _Ты. Мое. Задание_ — бить ожесточенно, отчаянно, как в последний раз. По живому, по крови, рассекая кожу — _треск хрящей и костей, щелчки сегментов бионической руки и хруст суставов живой_ — вминая в стекло и металл, втискивая обратно в ненавистный рот бессмысленные слова — _ты мой друг, я с тобой до конца, я не буду драться_ — чтоб подавился ими, сдох, не долетев до воды.

Какого хрена ты его вытащил, Барнс? Не знаешь? Вот и никто не знает.  
Один только Капитан — _национальный, блядь, символ_ — Америка знает. Или делает вид, что знает. Или обманывает себя, что знает.

Ходит вокруг — _сидит, молчит, тяжко вздыхает, фонит на всю округу своим упрямством_ — с видом незаслуженно пнутой собачонки, а с дворняжками никаких приятных ассоциаций в жизни быть не может, таких не подбирают, а пристреливают. Не из жалости, так от брезгливости. Но Барнс не собирается стрелять в Роджерса, он бы пристрелил Вдову, Старка, Фьюри, Бартона и не в последнюю очередь — Халка, чисто из соображений безопасности, но Роджерсу он мечтает попросту что-нибудь сломать. И к лучшему, что у того невъебенная, блядь, регенерация, дающая бесконечный простор для всего, что придет в голову — _сотни способов сделать человеку больно, не убить, растянуть удовольствие, подождать, повторить, не повториться_ — но как назло, ни одной подходящей.

Именно поэтому сейчас — пустой подвальный спортзал, боксерская груша и пульсирующая пустота в голове, уже даже без просветов, вспышек воспоминаний, галлюцинаций. Тело — _навсегда измененное убогой пародией на сыворотку супер-солдата_ — не знает усталости, двигается по годами отработанной схеме, автоматически до неверия. Но Зимний Солдат не умеет удивляться. Не было приказа. 

И поэтому, когда за спиной появляется Роджерс, корпус просто разворачивается, и в лицо тому устремляется красивый и четкий апперкот. От удара мигом слетают все маски, пропадает ненужное, оставляя единственно важное в эту минуту — ярость. Оказывается, даже плюшевый Капитан так умеет — _уход от смазанного ответного, ножей нет, щита нет, равные шансы, ровное дыхание_ — сверкать глазами, стискивать зубы, двигаться как зверь — _машина, солдат, Стив, марионетка_ — злиться. Кружить по залу лучше, чем где бы то ни было — _навязчивый Роджерс, избегающий его Солдат, охота за призраком, сотня этажей игры в прятки_ — стычка без преимуществ.

Выматывать друг друга можно всю ночь, прощупывать, оценивать защиту, осыпать ударами — _снова заплывший глаз, трещина в ребре, снова сбитый кулак, до чего же хорошо_ — Роджерс в этот раз даже не пытается засорять эфир патетическими выкриками, а просто молча бьет, как хренов пневмомолот. А сейчас ничего больше и не нужно — _удар в открытый корпус, блок, ответ, попытка захвата, уход_ — никаких разговоров, доверительных интонаций, честных взглядов, только драка — _бой, сражение, война, задание, взаимное избиение_ — и тело, и голова работают над одним и тем же. У обоих.

Наверное, Роджерсу все это тоже необходимо. Неясно только, что все-таки больше: избавить от вынужденной роли или избавиться самому — _подсечка, удачный захват, сбитое дыхание, назойливый шорох приводов, пол в кровавых отпечатках_ — отчего кипучее месиво внутри исходит ядом. Но даже приложившись обо все поверхности, Роджерс смотрит внимательно, чуть напряженно, но по-прежнему кэповским взглядом — _концентрированная справедливость, разумность, ослиное упорство, непробиваемость_ — до тех пор, пока ему не прилетает металлическим кулаком четко в переносицу. Ровно как и хотелось — _мишн комплит, мать вашу_ — как было надо.

Ровно на секунду всякая осмысленность пропадает из глаз, исчезая под завихрениями ответной ярости — _вот, вот оно!_ — но возвращается. Слишком быстро — _прямой в челюсть, уход от удара, блок удара в корпус, снова захват, затылком в нос, в крови оба_ — не удалось распробовать удовлетворение, разобрать на оттенки. 

Прямой удар ногой в грудь — отличное лекарство от погружения в себя посреди боя — _затылок, познакомься, это стена; стена — это затылок_ — прижатое к горлу предплечье получается отодвинуть только нечеловеческим усилием бионической руки — _натужный скрип металлических пластин, синяки сойдут слишком быстро, не смотри на меня так!_ — и Роджерс отлетает к середине зала.

Сверху бить гораздо удобнее — _ссадина на скуле, еще удар_ — но привычный шорох левой руки сменяется перестуком и обрывается громким щелчком и тишиной. Удивление побитого Роджерса исчерпывающее — _не смотри же на меня так!_ — но отнюдь не заразительное. Он будто хочет что-то сказать — _не смей, мы еще не закончили!_ — даже отпускает протез, который перехватил в первое же мгновение бездействия.

— Ты же помнишь, что правой я бью не хуже?

От облегченного вздоха в ответ только сильнее хочется ударить, до судорог и фантомной боли в руке, которой давно нет.

— Баки...  
— Зимний Солдат.

_Пауза._

— Джеймс?  
Из-за свисающих волос не видно — _бесящих, голубых_ — глаз, оно и к лучшему.  
— Джеймс.

Все, можно выдохнуть.

А закончить — в другой раз.


End file.
